Kazoku High
by gummibear7688
Summary: Join Yuki and Akane start at their new high school! but can they fit in or will they get expelled like at their last school
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror, butterflies were fluttering in my stomach as I stared at my own face, my side-swept white fringe was a strange contrast to the rest of my scarlet locks ending with ombre curls, it was a reminder of my devil fruit ability the fuyu fuyu no mi (winter winter fruit), My eyes were deep blue but turned icey blue when I used my powers and a single scar ran down my left eye. People said it made them think of my father when they saw my scar and hair. Don't worry Yuki everything will be fine, just don't freak out and you won't cause a blizzard like at your old school. I sighed and walked downstairs.

Makino looked at me smiling. "Its your first day at your new school today Yuki" She commented cheerfully while eating a slice of toast."can you please not try and cause any trouble though." I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly.

"I don't know what you are implying Makino-san"I answered a little too innocently. "Don't pretend you don't know who is going there as well…"

'Oh yeah, thats right. My freak cousin, Akane and Luffy are going to kazoku academy as well. Thats cool maybe Luffy has some cute fri- oh shit is that the time!'

"See ya Makino, thanks for the food but I've got to dash" I grabbed my circle scarf, which was navy blue and a contender to my proud collection of different scarves, I put it on over my uniform which consisted of a white button-up blouse (which i didn't button up all the way *wink*), a plain blue tie with a checkered blue skirt, there was also a Navy Blue blazer, cardigan, sweater or vest you could wear, but those were optional. I loosened my tie, grabbed my toast and ran out the door of the bar with my backpack.

I made it to the bus stop just in time, Akane was there. great just what i need, someone telling me off for being late

"Hi"I said meekly "Where have you been I've been waiting for 20 minutes!" the hot head said. "sorry i thought you weren't here, I keep mistaking you for a man with that flat chest of yours and manly haircut"I teased "SHUT UP ASSHOLE, MY HAIR IS SHOULDER LENGTH "she screeched at me as the bus door opened. Giggling we got on and found a seat. People usually thought we were related due to our similar colour hair. Of course we are, but we are only cousins, She does look like me a little, her eyes are reddish orange though and her hair is self cut so it is kind of… how do I put this…. Choppy and she has a scar on the right hand side of her fance, from her cheekbone to her jawline ."so…" i turned to Akane "Do you think Luffy has any cute friends?" I asked "What does it matter?" Akane replied with a straight face

"Maybe you could find a boyfriend" Akane's face twitched slightly in disgust "how about no, any way we're here" She changed the subject and stood up waiting for me to get my bag and get off the bus with her.

'Wow…. I can't believe it. we're at the place Gol D Roger made his statement and made everyone look for his treasure' I thought excitedly "OI YUKI, AKANE OVER HERE" greeted a loud childish voice.

"Luffy!" We said in unison and walked towards the short black haired boy wearing a straw hat. "Shishishishishi come and meet my friends" Luffy didn't give us time to answer and practically dragged us over to a muscular green-haired boy wearing a green stomach warmer and with three katanas strapped to his side and a slim orange-haired girl " Hey guys this is Yuki and Akane" The orange haired girl introduced herself as Nami and the boy as Zoro. Zoro didn't say anything but stared us "are you done staring at us yet?" Akane asked rudely he just snorted and looked away. Geez what's his problem? "So where do we go exactly?"

"There will be a meeting in the auditorium" Nami answered

"cool! maybe they'll have meat" drooled Luffy "You did this last year Luffy. They gave us our timetables and things like that" Nami kept explaining "lets go now so we can get good seats" "YOSH!"

He said running ahead. we all stood there in Luffy's dust. We all ran after Luffy towards a large rounded building at the far corner of the school. " Ow watch where you're going genius you ran right into me!" I could hear Akane shouting

"I should watch it? How about you get your eyes checked Bitch" I heard a harsh voice answer back. "Eustass-ya stop insulting girls. You're decreasing the intelligence of the whole school just by talking"

"why don't you go talk to your fucking bear instead of butting in other people business"

"I'm Sorry…."

"Shut up Bepo."

"Pfft whatever I'm outta here. You better watch your back Bitch" I turned around to see a tall thin boy with fiery messy hair walking away. A boy wearing a furry hat was standing next to Akane. "Umm, Thanks for helping me out there" She broke the silence "No problem" the mysterious boy said calmly walking away "WAIT! MY NAME'S AKANE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Akane yelled out to the boy but he didn't answer. I looked dramatically at Akane, A tear rolled down her cheek " He was…...the one…." Yuki? What are you doing? YUKI! "Hmm What?" I answered "what were you doing" Was I pairing the boy with Akane? haha like thats going to happen "Yuki I told you to grab the guy why didn't you?" I ignored the question and walking into the large auditorium and took my seat in the middle of Zoro and Nami. Luffy was talking to a tall skeleton with an afro and a tophat. Nami must have noticed my expression "That's Brook and yes it is a devil fruit, I wouldn't talk to him unless you are ok with perverts"

"Oh…. well thanks for the advice? I think" our conversation was disturbed by a tall man with a long braided beard walked onto the stage with 3 other very tall men.

"Hello and welcome to another year at kazoku academy" the man paused for effect "for those who are new to the school my name is Mr Sengoku and beside me are Mr Aokiji, Mr Akainu and Mr Kizaru they ar-" I zoned out after that so Luffy has been attending this school for a year already and so has Zoro and Nami I am assuming. am I and Akane the only ones starting in this grade this year?' "and without further adieu you will get your schedules from the tables out the front, see ya" Sengoku finished before running out of the way "hey Zoro. Why did he run…" I asked before every. single. person in the auditorium ran to the front to get their schedules. It was like the hunger games as everyone clumped together at the front, fighting and- oh look there is blood and a nurse great. "Oi Yuki, I got your thing for you" Luffy said as he stretched towards me with a piece of paper "thanks Luffy" I beamed at him in appreciation. homeroom? cool " Oh Zoro, you, Me, Usopp, Akane and Yuki are in the same homeroom. "Come on let's quickly go to our lockers before homeroom" Nami suggested

"Umm where do we go?" Akane asked

"Your locker number is on your schedule"

"m'kay, Lets go Yuki" Akane started pulling me away " Akane what are you doing?" I asked sent me a evil grin "Using my devil fruit" She answered before running full speed towards a solid wall "AKANE STOP PLEASE! YOU KNOW I HATE THIS STOP WAIT STOP NOOOO" I screamed as Akane activated her devil fruit and I felt a horrible sliding feeling through my body and before i knew it we had passed through the wall to right in front of our locker "I hate you" I vented at her "Awww love you to babe" she replied snidely, I gave her the finger to show my "appreciation" I put my books into my locker and turned to Akane. "come on we're gonna be late" she said as we approached the classroom.

**The first Chapter of the story Complete Wow thats awesome.**

**For reference kazoku is japanese for family and it sounds like kaizoku which means pirate **

**Akane is the Oc of my best friend and Yuki is my own one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akane's POV**

Yuki and I walked to the room 5B. I walked in first, we were the last to arrive and everybody stopped and looked at us "Are you an Okama?" I heard someone say from the back of the class " pfft no" I replied angrily "I'm a frickin girl asshole" and gave the finger in his general direction. Yuki walked in just then ready for the usual process.

"ehh, what a cutie"

"wonder if she has a boyfriend"

"come over here baby, there is a seat with your name on it"

'_ugh whatever'_ "I'm Akane this is Yuki we're new here and stuff" I explained boredly

"Like Akane said I'm Yuki" She said smiling sweetly, She winked at a boy in the front row causing him to have a nosebleed. "I hope we can have a fun year but don't cause any trouble for us ok?" A chorus of voices sung back "Aye, Yuki-san" We then saw Luffy, Zoro and a long nose boy in the back. "Hey Akane your _Boyfriend_ is in this homeroom" Yuki whispered to me " What's that supposed to mean?" '_Oh its fuzzy hat' _"Go sit next to him"

"wait what?" it was too late Yuki pushed me into the seat next to him. I mouthed to her "when I get my hands on you, you piece of shit…" But she smiled smugly and walked away.

**Yuki's POV**

'_I am so evil' _was all I could think but… she needed to thank that dude anyways. The only free seat next to someone I know is Zoro because that long-nose is sitting next to Luffy. "Um is.. Can I sit here?" "Sure.. I guess" '_He is kinda scary _"Oh um.. Thanks" I said nervously and slid into the seat. It could have been my imagination but I think I heard a few disappointed sighs '_try and make a conversation' _"So…. how long have you been going to this school?"

"A few years, but I was in the junior part of the school, met Luffy last year when he first came here" Zoro said shrugging "What lesson do you have next?" He asked me. "Ummmm" I looked down to the piece of paper in my hands " I have History with Rayleigh-sensei"

"Oh you mean Ray-san!" We heard a voice next to us "LUFFY! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I said Before I punched him " anyway this is Usopp" He said while gesturing in the direction of the long nosed boy "Hello there my dear, my name is…. CAPTAIN USOPP"

"Umm nice to meet you Usopp, My Name is Yuki" extending my hand, when he took my hand I used my devil fruit and frosted over his hand " WHAT THE HELL? Luffy this girl is crazy! run away!" He started screaming. "I don't trust her!"

"It's my devil fruit" I explained, making a small snow cloud with my index finger "Pretty harmless. If I like you that is" I said Darkly. Zoro snorted and tried to hide a small smile. "Ah, you do smile Zoro-kun" I said happily. He didn't get to answer because our homeroom teacher walked in "Alright everyone, you may know me, welcome to my class" I looked up from the table and froze, not literally. "My name is Mr Shanks and I will be your homeroom teacher" '_Please don't notice me, please don't' _"Sir, We have 2 new students in our class" '_I hate you random stranger' _"Oh? who are they?" Shanks asked. Akane was noticed first " and who might you be?"

"I'm Akane" She said bluntly, knowing the same as thing as me.

"And what about you?"

"Who me?" I asked. "I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you" _again…_

"...well….I hope we all have a fantastic year you can go to class now."He said kinda awkwardly. I grabbed Zoro's arm and practically ran out the door "What the hell was that all about?" He asked rubbing a part of his arm i frosted accidentally "Oh shit! Im so sorry, Im such an idiot" I sputtered as I unfroze his arm "So… off to class then" I said after a minute " I have no idea where my class is though…"

"We have the same class, I can show you" Zoro stated shrugging, walking away from me. all of a sudden Luffy grabbed me by the neck "I have the same class so we can walk together" He smiled cheerfully and grabbing Zoro walked in the opposite way Zoro and I had walked. I gave Zoro a small glare to tell him I wasn't happy with his directional knowledge.

**Akane's POV**

I had to run to catch up with Yuki after she ran out of the room "YUKI WAIT UP" I screamed after her. As I ran after her a large shape ran in front of me "MOVE!" _*CRASH* 'shit not enough time to use my devil fruit' _"Hey watch where you are going asshole" I growled, looking up at the shape I had run into '_nooooo it's you from before. My luck SUCKS'_

**Thats all for today kiddies. I want to thank Akane's "owner" Smilesallthewayforever for giving me permission to use Akane. you should check out her page! she is writing a fanfiction kinda like this one. her page is here **** u/5343071/**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well, well" The guy said grinning evilly "Look what the cat dragged in" While he was trying to scare me I got a good look at him, His nose was crooked and he wore goggles on the top of his head, He was ridiculously pale, which his dark furry coat did NOT help. 'is this guy wearing….' I cut him off " are you wearing lipstick and eyeliner?" I asked loudly before laughing at his embarrassed expression "No way you are, Oh my god this is glorious" Me and my big mouth, "SHUT UP BITCH" He screamed before throwing a wild punch which sent me flying into a bunch of lockers "shit, didn't have time again to use my devil fruit to avoid that. There is only one thing to do in a time like this…" I said to myself, I started concentrating on using haki on my arm. Yuki and I had both learnt how to use one kind of haki each, but only just. like it takes hard work, concentration and patience, the last one I'm obviously bad at but apparently sleeping in class doesn't either of us could attack a tall thin guy wearing a weird mask and long blonde hair ran towards us "KID!" He yelled at the red haired guy "Calm down its not worth it man, you're already on your last warning for the week" He tried to reason with him. The red head, apparently called 'kid' ignored him.I was mad at this sad attempt of a tough guy for hitting me "Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to hit girls?" I spat at that fucker before I charged at him and landed a blow in the middle of his ribcage. I heard the breath get knocked out of him as he flew back down the hallway. I was about to do a victory dance when the dog tag necklace started pulling tighter around my neck "What the fu-"I said before it started full on choking me. I could hear an evil laughter as my vision began to black out. 'Shit" I thought to myself. As i started to panic i remembered. I could use my devil fruit. I mentally slapped myself as the chain slid straight through my neck. 'I can literally use it without trying, why didn't I do it at the first sign….' "WHAT A DEVIL FRUIT?" I heard Kid shout.  
"No. Actually I have magical powers" I retorted sarcastically  
"fufufufu, don't you two know fighting in the hallways is against the rules?" I heard a voice behind me. As I turned around i saw a tall blonde man wearing funny shaped purple sunglasses and a pink feathery coat waddling(?) towards us. "Doflamingo-sensei we weren't fighting!" the guy in the mask lied. "fufufufu, nice try Killer but I think I will be seeing all three of you in detention on wednesday afternoon, don't you agree?" the teacher asked before pulling out detention slips. "So Killer, Eustass Kid and…?" He looked at me questioningly "Akane." He laughed again as he gave me the slip "See you in detention Akane." he said before waddling off while laughing 'well that was strange, might as well head to class now' I thought, I brought my hand up to my nose and saw a small amount of blood coming back. When I looked up to my disappointment I saw the guy in the fuzzy hat walk up to me "must of hit that wall pretty hard."He said smirking at me.  
"You could have helped me there" I muttered at him "That would have taken the fun out of it though" He said walking ahead of me "Come on we have the same classes lets go." I followed after him. "So" I said while cracking my knuckles "Who are you?" "Isn't it rude to ask someone's name before introducing yourself?" he asked with a small amount of humour in his voice. I half laughed "I'm Akane. Who you?". He looked taken aback for a few seconds before chuckling "My name is Trafalgar Law and also its who ARE you." "Well nice to meet ya Law" I said, ignoring my grammar fail."So what class do we have next?" I asked. "We have Biology with Doflamingo-sensei" My face sunk into a scowl "You mean the guy who just gave me detention….." I sighed "Come on we might be late" I started walking next to Law. It was an awkward silence for a few minutes until he began to speak "So your friend, the one with the white fringe?"  
"You mean Yuki?" I asked. He nodded "She looked pretty stressed when she saw Shanks before, especially when she grabbed Zoro-ya's arm" I knew what he meant "She loses control of her devil fruit in stressful situations or when she was really upset." I explained "Seeing her father after he left her so many years ago probably would be stressful" Law stopped walking "What did you just say?" He asked. "Shanks is Yuki's dad and he left her in a village when she was young after her mum died." I explained again "Jeez, can you keep up with what im saying?" "Well that is an A+ Parenting example" He joked. I glared at him. "Wow so funny law" I said in a deadpan voice "I sounded like you just then...MWAHAHAHAHA" I laughed after as he returned my glare with one of his own. "But seriously, don't use that joke around Yuki" I warned "She will murder you, then sell your mother's soul to the devil to bring you back to life and then murder you again." He looked a little shocked, "She looks so innocent and, well, sweet" We both walked into class late. Doflamingo looked at law gleefully smiling. "Law" He chuckled "I didn't know Miss Akane was going to be in this class" He smiled creepily at me. please sit down next to Law-san" he gestured in the direction of a polar bear and two guys wearing strange hats. One was wearing a black cap with a red pom-pom and the word penguin on it, he awkwardly waved at me so I gave him a weirded out stare. He slowly lowered his hand and looked away. We walked towards the trio "Aka-ya -" I 'gently' hit him "Don't call me that" He rubbed his shoulder "Don't hit me. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," He paused and looked at me "Akane-ya this is Bepo" He pointed at the bear, "Penguin" He pointed at the guy wearing the black cap " and this is Shachi" He pointed at the last guy wearing a blue cap with a red rim and sunglasses. I sat next to Bepo and Law sat next to me on the table. Doflamingo-sensei started talking about some random crap that i don't remember. I yawned and leaned my chair back, putting my arms behind my back and dozed off, I napped for about 30 minutes when i was woken up "Hi Akane-san!" Bepo said smiling "HOLY SHIT IT TALKED!" I screamed. "Interrupting my class is not wise Akane" Doflamingo warned "I already gave you a detention today"  
"Hehe sorry Doflamingo-sensei" I said rubbing the back of my head."FUFUFUFUFUFUFU, Don't do it again alright?" he smiled, "Now onto the topic, in 2 weeks you have a test" His smile grew at the shocked and annoyed expressions the class gave him "But we just started school!" Bepo yelled. I stood up and hit the table with my fist "OH THAT IS BULL SHIT" I yelled without thinking "FUFUFUFUFUFU, what did I tell you about interrupting my class?" He pointed at me "String Bullet" I heard a high pitched whistle go past my ear and a sting on my cheek. "What the hell?" I thought out loud. "What was that?" I asked. "That was a warning shot" Doflamingo-sensei stated putting down his finger "But I 'accidentally' cut you. Oh no." He sounded a little too gleeful if you ask me "Law since you brought her in why don't you take her to the nurses office?" Penguin asked thoughtfully "I would rather stay to learn and - stuff" Law replied coldly. "Fufufufu I think it is a rather good idea, thanks you - er- penguin~" Doflamingo-sensei replied. Honestly, I don't need to go to the nurses office" I said putting my hands up defensively "Its just a small cut" He looked at me "But what if it got infected? I could get fired if you had to get some of your face amputated" I scowled "I don't think thats possible" Doflamingo-sensei pointed his hand at me " Parasite" I stood up. Hang on I didn't want to stand up my legs started moving? I walked towards the front of the class "Alright, Alright I'll go" I huffed "I can do it myself" I felt myself free up from, whatever that was, I grimaced and waited in the doorway for Law to lead the way "Oh Akane, turn that frown" Doflamingo said while pointing at the corners of his mouth "upside down because after all, smiles are in" after that he started maniacally laughing and Law pulled me out of the room. He pulled out a packet of tissues "You don't want any blood on your uniform" He told me while pushing the packet into my hands. " I don't need it" I said while shaking my head. "Its just a little blood" He shrugged and put it back in his pocket. We walked in silence for a while. "So are weapons allowed at this school?" I asked. He nodded silently, 'Damn, should have brought my shuriken today' I cursed silently. After walking for what seemed like forever the nurses office appeared finally. "Well you should go back to class now Law" I said smiling "Such a shame I have to see the doctor now"

"Actually" He snidely responded " I am the doctor"


End file.
